1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceramic electronic component and a method for producing the ceramic electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, ceramic electronic components such as monolithic ceramic capacitors have been used in harsher environments than compared with before.
Ceramic electronic components used for mobile devices such as cellular phones and portable music players are required to withstand drop impacts. Specifically, even if electronic components undergo drop impacts, it is necessary that they will not easily become detached from mount boards and that cracks will not easily form in electronic components.
Electronic components used for in-vehicle equipment such as ECUs are required to withstand the shock of a thermal cycle. Specifically, even if mount boards undergo deflection stress caused when the mount boards are subjected to thermal expansion and contraction due to a thermal cycle, it is necessary that cracks will not easily form in ceramic electronic components and solder used to mount the electronic components.
To satisfy such requirements, it has been proposed that an outer electrode containing a resin be formed using a thermosetting conductive paste instead of a conventional firing conductive paste. For example, WO2004/053901 discloses a ceramic electronic component including an outer electrode that is formed using a thermosetting conductive paste containing conductive particles with a high melting point, a metal powder with a melting point of 300° C. or lower, and a resin with a melting point of 300° C. or lower.
In recent years, there has been an increasing demand for a further increase in the bonding strength between an inner electrode and an outer electrode.